


Neustart

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Lothars POV, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Life Partners, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Fortsetzung zu „Der Anruf“. Lothar holt Dietmar aus dem Krankenhaus ab und die zwei reden endlich darüber, worüber sie reden müssen.> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Bett teilen – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 12  
> Gerne: h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Fortsetzung zu „Der Anruf“. Lothar holt Dietmar aus dem Krankenhaus ab und die zwei reden endlich darüber, worüber sie reden müssen.  
> Länge: ca. 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich hab‘ Lothars Blindarmentzündung mal vorverlegt in die Zeit, als Dietmar noch dabei war ;)

***

Die nächsten beiden Wochenenden war er wieder nach Frankfurt gefahren – zuerst um Dietmar, dem es inzwischen schon viel besser ging, zu besuchen, und schließlich um ihn abzuholen, weil er entlassen wurde. Frankfurt war ja wirklich nicht aus der Welt. Dreieinhalb Stunden, das hätte er echt schon früher mal machen können. Aber irgendwie hatte er nie so richtig die Zeit gefunden. Vielleicht hatte er auch nicht gewollt, dachte Lothar, während draußen am Fenster die Landschaft an ihm vorbeizog. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war. Natürlich hatte er Dietmar vermißt, aber er war auch immer noch ziemlich sauer gewesen, daß der andere einfach so weggezogen war und ihn mit allem alleine gelassen hatte. Von den finanziellen Konsequenzen ganz zu schweigen. Monatelang hatte er in verschiedenen Wohnungen illegal zur Untermiete gewohnt, während der größte Teil seiner Sachen in einem Container eingelagert gewesen war. Das war echt nicht schön gewesen. Erst jetzt hatte er endlich wieder was festes, auch wenn’s nur ein Zimmer mit Bad war. Und das war ja nur die eine Seite der Medaille, das, worüber er überhaupt nachdenken wollte.

Die Ansage für den Frankfurter Hauptbahnhof unterbrach seine Gedanken. War auch besser so. Er stand auf, stolperte über die Füße seines Sitznachbarn und holte seine Reisetasche aus der Ablage. Erst mal war das wichtigste, daß es Dietmar wieder gut ging und daß er ihn am Nachmittag aus dem Krankenhaus abholen konnte.

***

Wie so oft hatte sich im Krankenhaus alles doch noch länger hingezogen, aber am frühen Abend waren sie endlich mit dem Taxi bei Dietmars Wohnung angekommen. Er hatte mittags schon einen Auflauf vorbereitet, den er jetzt nur noch in den Ofen schieben mußte – eines der wenigen Rezepte, das er beherrschte und von dem er wußte, daß Dietmar es mochte.

„Das hättest du doch nicht machen müssen“, sagte Dietmar, der sich nach einem kurzen Gang durch die Wohnung aufs Sofa gesetzt hatte. „Ich hab‘ mittags doch noch was im Krankenhaus gekriegt.“

„Krankenhausessen.“ Lothar verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt damals nach der Blinddarm-Not-OP. „Außerdem siehst du ganz abgemagert aus, du brauchst mal wieder was richtiges.“

Dietmar lächelte, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. „Eigentlich wär’s fürs Herz ganz gut, wenn ich ein bißchen was abnehme, hat der Arzt gemeint.“

„Aber erst mal mußt du ja wohl wieder zu Kräften kommen!“ Über den Herzinfarkt und was das für die Zukunft bedeutete, wollte Lothar am liebsten auch nicht nachdenken. Zum Glück ließ Dietmar das Thema auch erst mal wieder fallen, und als sie wenig später beim Abendessen saßen, war es für einen Moment fast wie immer.

***

„Tja.“

„Allerdings.“

Sie standen beide etwas ratlos vor Dietmars Bett.

„Du hättest aber auch mal ein Gästebett anschaffen können. Oder wenigstens ein Sofa, das lang genug ist, daß ein Erwachsener drauf liegen kann.“

„Für wen denn?“ fragte Dietmar.

„Na für mich natürlich.“

„Du wolltest doch nie zu Besuch kommen.“

„Ich wollte schon, ich hatte nur so viel zu tun!“

Dietmar schnaubte.

„Und jetzt?“

„Naja … eine zweite Decke und ein zweites Kopfkissen hab‘ ich schon.“ Dietmar sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Und breit genug ist es ja eigentlich.“

In all den Jahren, die sie zusammengewohnt hatten, waren sie zwar gelegentlich zusammen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, aber so was hatten sie nun doch noch nie gemacht. Aber in den Not … Lothar straffte sich. „Das geht schon.“ Um auf dem Boden zu schlafen, war er auch eindeutig zu alt.

***

„Lothar?“

„Hm?“ Er hatte gerade eine bequeme Position gefunden und war kurz davor gewesen, einzuschlafen – trotz der etwas ungewohnten Situation.

„Ich bin froh, daß du mich aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hast.“

„Da nich‘ für“, brummte Lothar. Natürlich wußte er, daß Dietmar das mit dem Taxi auch alleine geschafft hätte. Aber er wußte auch noch, wie froh er damals nach der Blindarm-OP gewesen war, als Dietmar ihn abgeholt hatte.

„Und ich hab‘ dir auch noch gar nicht erzählt, wegen Helga …“

„Helga hat’s mir erzählt.“

„Oh.“ Dietmar zögert. „Was hat sie erzählt?“

„Na, daß es eben doch nicht wieder geklappt hat nach der langen Zeit.“ Das wunderte ihn eigentlich nicht, er hatte schon immer gefunden, daß Dietmar sich da ziemlich übereilt in was Neues gestürzt hatte.

„Sonst nichts?“

„Was denn sonst?“

„Ach ….“ Dietmar zögerte. „Nichts.“

…

„Warum hast du mir das eigentlich nicht erzählt?“ Jetzt war er wieder hellwach. Verdammt. Und irgendwie hatte diese Frage schon die ganze Zeit an ihm genagt, viel mehr als die Tatsache, daß es mit Helga und Dietmar nicht funktioniert hatte.

„Ich dachte …“ Dietmar drehte sich im Dunkeln zu ihm um. „ich dachte, daß du dann noch viel wütender auf mich bist. Weil ich dich mit dem Haus alleine gelassen habe und dann hat es nicht mal geklappt mit Helga.“

Lothar schaubte. „Ich bin doch nicht wütend.“

„Du bist stinksauer.“

„Quatsch.“

„Verletzt.“

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber!“ Lothar merkte, wie ihm warm wurde. „Ist doch klar, daß dir so’ne Beziehung wichtiger ist als …“ Er räusperte sich. „… als unsere WG.“

„Lothar …“

„Aber warum“, er unterbrach Dietmar lieber schnell, bevor der noch was Dummes sagte. „Warum bist du denn nicht wieder nach Hamburg zurückgezogen? Du kennst hier doch niemanden außer Helga, und in Hamburg … naja, da sind doch alle.“

„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau.“ Dietmar klang müde. „Vielleicht war ich noch nicht so weit. Wollte nicht zugeben, daß es schiefgegangen ist mit Helga. Und was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? ‚Ich hab’s mir anders überlegt und komme wieder zurück, laß uns wieder eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchen‘? Du bist doch gerade erst umgezogen, und –“

„Also so toll ist das da nicht.“ Lothar räusperte sich verlegen, als er merkte, was er da gesagt hatte. Aber zum Teufel damit … „Ich würd‘ lieber wieder mit dir zusammenziehen.“

„Wirklich?“ Dietmar klang ungläubig, aber auch glücklich.

„Na was denkst du denn? Wieder ‘ne richtige Wohnung statt so ein Ein-Zimmer-Appartement, das ist doch viel besser. Vielleicht sogar wieder was mit Garten? Du hast doch jetzt viel Zeit, dich um den Garten zu kümmern, und gesund ist das bestimmt auch. Wir können –“

„Lothar.“

„Was?“

„Laß uns erst mal schlafen, und morgen … morgen schauen wir, wie wir das hinkriegen.“

Lothar nickte. Und dann, weil ihm einfiel, daß Dietmar das ja nicht sehen konnte „Ja.“

* Fin *


End file.
